Star wars:shadows of the empire:Shadows of the past
by superman42
Summary: Disney destroyed the EU, but that doesn't mean that i can't have fun with it. Dash visits a hostile planet and gets an unexpected stowaway Bad things happen to said stowaway when the outrider reaches Fest. Tired and Hungry, Luke, Dash and Leebo Make a meal of the (sentient) pancake shaped mini sarlacc while it goes through what i like to call "The Stuffing of the damned". Enjoy
1. Planet of Death

Shadows of the past

Planet of death

Dash and Leebo took advantage of Skyhook explosion and warped out. "Hold up, we've got a reading" he said as the Outrider came closer to a

nearby planet. "Leebo, scan" said Dash. "No known records could be found. This planet was known at another time as Vega-9" Said Leebo. Dash

set the ship down and walked out. He secured a helmet and began scouring the area for any sort of life. Instead he found dead trees, bloodied

corpses and hacked off limbs, "Wounds consistent with a Vibro-blade, Testing...Scan complete, sword registered to one Sydess Markhol" Said

Leebo, as he watched Dash. Dash continued his search and took cover. in the distance, he saw not one but three Rancors! "CRAP!" he hissed. One

of the Rancors stepped on what looked like a raised platform and was sucked into the earth and quickly spat out, sans flesh amidst a bloody

geyser. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Dash swore as he continued to observe the chaos. The other two were torn in half by the invisible threat. Dash hauled

ass to the ship and set the guns to auto. What leebo said made his blood run cold, "Scans reveal a substantial Sarlacc Colony"

Carefully, Dash stepped outside noticing a Necklace, covered in snow. He looked up and saw a trio of nasty aliens, resembling Wampas, except

they lacked eyes, bled from every orifice and ate flesh.

Dash picked up the Necklace, ran to the ship and informed luke. "We have found a hostile planet. repeat, Vega 9 is Hostile. We will be moving on

to fest." Luke's signal was faint, but he tried to warn them off. "Serious..sit-ation, do not-go-fest", the rest was static. "I've spent enough time in

hell, time to leave". Leebo charted a new course and The Outrider fled Vega 9


	2. Spores

Shadows of the past

Chapter 2

The Outrider was quiet, a bit too quiet for Dash's tastes, but while Leebo set the course for fest, something Gnawed at his mind like a Krayt

Dragon. They had uncovered a mysterious necklace, Luke sounded terrified on the communicator and here they were, in an unknown quadrant of

space, trying to uncover the source of this mystery.

Dash thought back to one of the worst moments of his life, Trapped underwater with a massive Dianoga. He

barely survived, but managed to press on, eventually joining Luke in destroying the skyhook weeks later. It was etched into his mind like a scar

and gave him nightmares repeatedly. Leebo finished inputting the coordinates and Dash turned in for the night, still trying to piece together what

they saw. The trip was silent the whole way through, so Dash got what rest he could. He didn't know at the time, but this would be the last time

he got a good nights sleep for a long time. What lay ahead would terrify lesser men, but Dash had been through literal hell. But the worst was yet

to come.

"We've got something, a freighter near Corellia. Communications are dead and i can't raise the crew.

Logs indicate that they were hauling some new creature. Not yet named but considered to be highly valuable to potential cliets, it's last use saw

the deaths of One hundred different alien races and the dissolution of their planets. Killed a Krayt Dragon...interesting" said Leebo. If Dash wasn't

sweating before, he was now. What could possibly kill a Krayt Dragon and leave no evidence? Dash boarded the freighter and made his way to

the hold. He could not believe his eyes, there were sarlacc like beings everywhere, but these were mobile, able to move when needed. Luke

needed to be warned. Worst of all, they could pull themselves out of the pit if needed, showing skin that could deflect an orbital bombardment

and tank a blast from the Death Star. They could Breath in space, mimic human speech and these were just the prototypes. One of them was put

in the Dune sea. It lost it's ability to mimic voices but claimed more lives in it's immobile state then the other two combined. Dash ran back to the

ship and placed an emergency call to Luke. He warned of the sarlacc's and received the worst news possible: "Dash...They're already here". He

whirled around, blaster at the ready and seeing no one, prepped the ship to leave. unknown to them, a small spore attached itself to the

Outrider just as it left, carrying with it, the end of the Rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Death of St Jimmy

To Torture a sarlacc

The flight to Fest was dead silent, nothing could be heard save for the engines of the Outrider. "Dash, we've got hostiles!" Leebo said as the

Outrider was rocked by laser fire. Dash ran for the gun and managed to shoot down three attacking ships. "They're not Empire, what the hell is

going on?" dash demanded. Leebo tried to hail the squadron but the ship came under fire again. "From what i can understand from the enemy

CPU, they're the same people that own the freighter, they think we stole one of their pods"

"That's a load of bull, there's no..pod?" Dash turned around and his jaw dropped. There was a mini sarlacc attached to the hull, it was eating into

the engines. "How close are we to Fest?" Dash asked, panicking. "4 parsecs" Said Leebo. Dash hit a few buttons and the outrider went into

lightspeed. Looking behind him, Dash noticed that the Sarlacc was still there, flapping in the wind like a tarp, determined to kill both of them. It

roared and began inching it's way forward, step by step, towards the frightened duo. Dash rerouted all power to the engines and the sarlacc was

fried like an egg...and still alive.

"What does it take to kill this thing?" Asked dash as he and Leebo approached the Ice Planet.

"Luke we've got a problem, it's big, lethal, looks like a pancake and has more teeth than a rancor...and i think it's been slightly burnt." Luke said

nothing for the longest time. "luke?"

"The grill's ready, send the "Pancake" over" said luke as the Outrider landed.

The Sarlacc started screaming holy murder and did it's best to unglue itself from the engines, but only succeeded in flipping over and rendering

itself immobile. Luke appeared with his X wing and Dash hauled the mile long, scared shitless sarlacc over to the engines. Luke fried it yet again

but it still would not die, it began sobbing and begging to die. Luke sliced off it's flesh, grilled it and got some buns.

Meanwhile, Wampas had taken notice and began feasting on the helpless, screaming life form

It was drowned in jelly, smothered with syrup and was nearly choked to death by strawberries.

"NOT THE WHIP CREA-" it could be heard screaming as whip blew out of it's ass. What was left of it, crawled back to the Outrider, hid inside the storage compartment and lay there, traumatized.

It was accosted by mice three days later and though it fought like a demon, it was soon killed and swallowed.


End file.
